vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Korosensei
|-|Post-Full Transformation= |-|Absolute Defense Form= |-|God of Death (Human)= |-|Pre-Full Transformation= Summary Korosensei is the homeroom teacher for Class 3-E of Kunugigaoka Junior High School, and the central character and main antihero of Assassination Classroom. Korosensei claimed to be responsible for creating the permanent crescent moon and said that he plans to destroy the earth after "teaching" Class 3-E for a year. Prior to being a teacher he was the master assassin known as the "God of Death." Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B | Unknown. 8-C with energy beams, 5-B via antimatter self-destuct Name: Real name unknown. Code-named "God of Death" | Nick-named "Koro-sensei" by students. Origin: Assassination Classroom Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human assassin | Artificially modified human, Teacher Powers and Abilities: Peak Human physical characteristics, Brainwashing | Superhuman Speed, Flight, Regeneration] (Mid), Molting (Can shed his old skin and use it as a protective membrane either on himself or another individual), Self-crystallization (Absolute Defense Form), Can generate beam attacks, Genius level intellect, Enhanced Senses (Particularly smell), Can emit sound waves, can create clone-like afterimages Attack Potency: At least Wall level+ (As the world's most skillful assassin, he should be at least Karasuma's equal) | Unknown physically. Building level with energy beams, Planet level via antimatter self-destruct (However, it has been proven that the chances are minuscule at best) Speed: Unknown, likely Peak Human+ | Hypersonic+ travel, reaction and movement speed (Mach 20), questionably Massively Hypersonic short-burst via this calc (This is questionable as it greatly exceeds his normal speed of Mach 20, and may be an outlier) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Peak Human Striking Strength: Unknown | Unknown Durability: Likely Superhuman | Unknown (Supposedly fragile, though only applies with anti-sensei Phlebotinum; regeneration makes him difficult to kill, however), City level in Absolute Defense Form (Claimed that in this form he is impervious to nuclear explosions) Stamina: High (Can keep moving at Mach 20 for a few hours at least) Range: A few meters with tentacles and energy beam Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Genius level; possesses a gifted mind which allows him to learn and understand complex knowledge in a matter of minutes. Extreme knowledge of all subjects as a teacher Weaknesses: None notable as a human, but likely overconfidence (which is why he was captured). As Koro-sensei, see below: # When he tries to act cool, his weaknesses show # He is surprisingly quick to panic # He is petty # His punches are weak # Boobs # He gets motion sickness # Getting wet # Time right after molting # Time right after regeneration # His body goes rigid when bathed in a special beam of light # Heat fatigue # He can't swim # He sucks at hiding # Heart # Restructuring # Grabbing all his tentacles at once makes him unable to move Key: God of Death | Koro-sensei Note: '''This profile covers Koro-sensei as of the latest manga chapters, so be aware of '''heavy spoilers if you are watching the anime adaptation. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Assassination Classroom Category:Teachers Category:Flight Users Category:Male Characters Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 5 Category:Speedsters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Geniuses Category:Mutants Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Unknown Tier